


Anniversaries

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not always about the anniversaries the two of you share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

Leonard wakes to the feel of a hard cock pushing into him, the burning sensation making his eyes snap open and a gasp escape his lips. Strong arms pull him against a lean chest, breath hot against his neck, and he doesn’t even have time to groan out Jim’s name in question before he's being stretched and filled.

It hurts more than it should, because even though they'd had sex the night before and it’s obvious Jim is well-lubricated, Leonard isn’t quite ready for it, and the unexpectedness makes him tense up, makes his breath hitch, a shudder running down his body, although it's not all pain. Not by a long shot.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you, Bones,” Jim whispers, and the hand that had been holding his thigh up near his waist moves from his leg, down his stomach and grasps his cock, only partially erect but getting harder. Any other time, Leonard would have rolled his eyes at Jim’s brand of humor. Any other time. But Jim is stroking him from tip to base, mimicking his own body’s action as he presses all the way into Leonard, the grip tight and nearly perfect, and for a second, Leonard can almost imagine he’s pushing into Jim as well.

The combination of imagery and sensation makes him shiver, and he wraps his arms around Jim’s, using him as an anchor to ground him through the prickling pleasure that spreads and grows as Jim starts to move, barely giving him time to adjust.

“Jim,” he gasps, and even he's not certain if it’s encouragement or protest.

“I want you to feel me all day today,” Jim pants, his thrusts getting more forceful, his hand tightening as he strokes faster. “Every time you sit down, every time you move, I want you to remember me fucking you.”

Leonard moans, his back arching, his fingers digging into Jim’s forearm as he grazes over his prostate. It’s almost too much, his vision blurring from the confusing jumble of sensations, pain and pleasure growing side by side.

“And you’re going to complain and curse and want to come at me with a hypo when you’re trying not to limp or looking for a comfortable way to sit down, but that’s alright,” Jim says, the words hoarse and breathless. Leonard starts to whine, because Jim is going even faster, even harder, and it hurts, and it feels so fucking good that Leonard worries he is going to black out before it’s over. “Because you’ll be thinking of me, and I don’t care if you’re pissed or happy or horny while you’re doing it as long as you’re thinking of me.”

“Jim,” Leonard says again, and it’s all he _can_ say, because trying to form another word seems impossible at that instant. And he doesn’t exactly understand what the hell Jim is saying, how he manages to say anything at all really, but Jim has always been a talker in bed, fuck, everywhere, and he is so damn close, so fucking close, and if Jim would just move his hand a little faster, a little—

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Jim promises, barely getting the words out through his clenched teeth. Leonard isn’t the only one who’s right on the edge. “I’ll push you down on the bed and rim you until you’re begging for it, until you're cursing loud enough to wake the whole ship, and then I’ll let you fuck me as hard as you want—”

Leonard doesn’t hear the rest of it, doesn’t hear anything over the rush in his ears as orgasm rips through him, his body jerking. He’s grateful for the arm crushing him against Jim’s chest, something to hold onto as pleasure fills him near to bursting, intense and overwhelming.

“Fuck,” he says when he finally opens his eyes, his body still twitching occasionally. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jim laughs, giving him a squeeze before he begins to pull away, making Leonard wince. “Shower?” he asks as he stands up, and Bones wonders once again where he gets all his boundless energy from.

“Sure,” he coughs and somehow manages to get out of bed, already feeling the effects.

They’re forgotten fifteen minutes later as hot water pours over the both of them, Jim on his knees in the shower. Leonard adds one more ache to his collection when he hits his head against the wall when he comes, but it’s a small price to pay.

Of course, five hours later, when his whole body feels like one big bruise, and the only reason he hasn’t treated himself is because there hasn’t been a damn spare minute all fucking day to lock himself in his office, he’s not quite so generous and decides he might chemically castrate Jim in retaliation. _After_ Jim makes it up to him tonight anyway.

It’s not until he has to sign off on a bunch of PADDs – and hell, is he not happy about having to sit still long enough to do that – that he notices the date and finally realizes what the morning had been all about.

It’s the anniversary of the day his divorce went through, the day his home and family were taken from him in one fell swoop.

Now that he knows, he waits for the sadness to set in, for thoughts of what he's lost to swamp him.

It doesn't happen. Oh, the sadness is there, and he's feeling more somber than he'd been before. But it's hard to be depressed when he's surrounded by friends and his makeshift family. And Jim. Always Jim. It's harder still when his ass hurts, and like Jim wanted, each time Leonard shifts in his chair, he's reminded of what they'd done that morning.

Every other year, he’d trudged through the day, marking the time until he could go back to his room and get drunk as fast as his body would let him. Trust Jim to change that.

Not that he particularly agrees with the _way_ Jim has accomplished that. He winces and leans to the side a little bit. Of course Jim would use _sex_ of all things to change Leonard's behavior. And sure, the sex had been great at the time.

Okay, more than great. Stupid, cocky bastard.

But really. He’s the damn CMO, and he has a job to do, and it’s difficult to get anything done when he’s sore and in a bad mood and snarling at everyone within a five meter radius. And he doesn't want to hear Jim’s wisecracks, so he’s not going to complain about that in front of him just so he can ask Leonard how that's different from any other day, minus the soreness.

Sometimes he kind of hates Jim.

But he loves him all the time.

And it’s hard to stay annoyed with someone who’s gone to so much trouble to make him forget about one particular day.

But he’s still going to take Jim up on his offer to make it up to him tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> First ST fic I ever wrote.


End file.
